skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath (2.0)
Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath 2.0 This is a recreation of Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath. This was also not all completely my ideas so I have to give credit to Chompy_King and devianartist Joltiklover. Enjoy! ''- "A new evil rises..." -'' -''Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath Tagline'' Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath ''is the seventh instalment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to ''Skylanders: Imaginators'',' and, with a new game comes a new gimmick, but not with the characters, but with the new Creator mode. It is to be released in the United States on October 19th and in the United Kingdom on October 23rd 2020. Story Summary Not so long ago, the evil Dragon King Malefor rose and wrecked havoc across Skylands, spreading darkness and fear wherever he went. However, the Skylanders, all working together to defeat this powerful force, were there to stop him. After a long and epic battle with lots of struggles, the mighty heroes triumphed, managing to save Skylands yet again and defeat Malefor once and for all - or so it seemed. Now, Kaos has escaped his containment from Skylanders Academy, and, in an attempt to get his revenge, has freed Malefor once again. The two evils have teamed up, and are scheming to bring Skylands to its knees. However, there is hope. New Skylanders have risen, and, with the help of the Portal Masters, they will be able to defeat these evils, gather the energy orbs before it is too late and save Skylands from peril once again. Gameplay More Play Options As well as a longer Story Mode adventure, there are also additional Bonus Missions to be completed, adding to the replay value of the game and giving the player more to do. There is also the new Creator Mode. It allows you to create your levels to share and play with friends in online multiplayer or co-op mode. Also a new ranking system lets you know who's the best at Racing Mode, Arena Mode and Battle Mode which also return. All New Characters There are 40 new Skylanders in the game, 2 of which are Guest Stars. New Adventure A brand new adventure awaits players. The story mode is longer with more levels, allowing for more exploration and gameplay value. Old Gimmicks Old gimmicks from the previous games come back, so you can pick up and play with an old character, you could be smashing traptanium, venturing into swap-gates, hopping into a sweet ride, hitting sensei gongs or throwing boulders with the big guys. NPCs/Storytellers * Flynn * Cali * Sharpfin * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Eon * Ambush * King Pen * Ember * Tri-Tip * Kaos * Malefor * Sheep Mage * Dream Sheep * Sleep Dragon * Brain * Monkey Brains * Diggs * Blobbers * Scuzzy * Gong Sheng * Landslide * Psyclops * The Old One * The Oracle * The Great Eye * Clonk and Clank * Spellslamzer * Broccoli Guy * Chill Bill * Avalanche * Quincy * Quigley * Iron Nose * Grill-X * The Rat King Levels Bringing a new longer campaign with 2 parts and chapters! Including Side Levels makes it a massive 75 chapters long! Part 1: Banishing the Darkness Malefor's Wrath * Ruins of Skylands * Malefor's Reign * The Darkness Returns The Genie's Lamp * Wishing Willows * Shade of the lamp * Bangling Bazaar * Last Wish Creep Reef * Toxic Lagoon * Pollution Solution * Torpedo Bay * Monster Depths Mystical Grove * Green Thumbs * Blades of grass * Shamble Shoots Win, Lose or Spellslamzer * Brawl to the wall * Spellpunking Arkeyan Forge * All mines * Off the Rails * Cog Conundrums * Anti-Darkness Device Eternal Archives * Lost Property * Ink Sewers * Book of the dead Coldwind Peak * Breaking the ice * Puff mountian * Mellow Bellows * Smore Summit Part 2: Rise of the Darkness Tri-Topia * Blast to the past * Land before time * Extinct but not enough * The Old One Tropical Terror * Fixer Upper * Peeling Paradise * Monkey Buisness * Going Bananas Grill-X's Big BBQ * If there's a grill, there's a way * Serving up a Skylander * The Main Course * Dessert Dispute Temple Of The Ancients * Spindling Spires * Ancient Reboot * Sticky Situation * Knowledge of a 1000 minds Troll Laboratory * Making an entrance * Troll Inc * Gadget Vault * Ultra Dragon Wings Dragon Lands * Winged Withers * Here be Dragons * Dragon's Sceptre Cloudcracker Prison * Cloudbreakers * Locks, locks and more locks * Jailbirds * The Breakout The Rat Den * Hamster House * Nut Factory * Revenge of the Rats Isle of Eyes * All eyes on you * Ready to Eye * An eye for an eye * Lens of truth Sky Chains * Temple of the Farviewer * Farviewer Falls * Rumble and Crumble * A sight to behold Malefor's Stronghold * The Badlands * Grumpshanks * Kaos, Kaos, Kaos! * The Darkness Rises * Fall Of the Darkness Side Levels There are 5 side levels that appear inbetween the main story. They add extra explorability to the main game. Bandit Heist * Blind Burrows * Busting the case * Caught blue-handed Motley Mayhem * A step ahead * Sinking Feeling * Baron or no Baron Sheep Sleep Dreams * Warped reality * Nightmare Fuel * Dream a little nightmare Characters Fire * Pyro Smash * Crossfire * Ash Water * Krayken * Bubble Trouble * Samuray Life * Lockjaw * Enchantis * Bad Breath Air * Finbad * Stormblast * Tempest Earth * Sharpshot * Aftershock * Armor-Dillo Undead * Ectoblast * Grave Danger * Eye-Patch Tech * Buzz Saw * Voltemper * Bomb-Pom Magic * Spellephant * Doomwish * Pop-Hat Light * Blasteroid * TBA (Any Name Suggestions In Comments) Dark * Moonstrike * Cataclysm Villains Fire Chef Pepper Jack Water Gulper Life Chompy Mage (Original Version) Air Dreamcatcher Earth Jeweled Golden Queen Tech Goo Glob Dr Krankcase Undead Rock On Wolfgang Magic Mesmeralda Dark Nightshade Light Luminous Variants * Dark Krayken * Dark Aftershock * Dark Finbad * Dark Gulper * Dark Chef Pepper Jack * Legendary Lockjaw * Legendary Ash * Legendary Mesmerelda * Legendary Eye-Patch * Legendary Dreamcatcher * Snow bright Luminous * Jolly Doomwish * Pumpkin Bubble Trouble * Sheep Mage (Chompy Mage) * Eggcellent Pop-Hat * Mystical Enchantis * Nitro Chargoyle * Enchanted Spellephant * Scarlett Doomwish * Power Blue Chrono-star * Steel Plated Blasteroid * Crystal Clear Krayken * Crystal Clear Ash * Crystal Clear Chompy Mage Starter Packs '''Standard Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £44.99 Ash - Krayken - Chompy Mage - Portal Of Power - Character Roster - Game Dark Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH) £69.99 Dark Krayken - Dark Aftershock - Dark Finbad - Dark Chef Pepper Jack - Dark Gulper - Character Roster - Portal Of Power - Game 3DS Edition Starter Pack (3DS) £34.99 Aftershock - Mesmerelda - Portal of Power - Character Roster - Game IOS Edition Starter Pack (IOS) £29.99 Aftershock - Mesmerelda - Character Roster - Game - Phone Stand - Portal of Power Limited Edition Starter Pack (PS4 / XBOX ONE / NINTENDO SWITCH / 3DS) £89.99 '' Krayken - Ash - Chompy Mage - ??? Adventure Pack - Collector's Items - Malefor 6-Inch Figurine -Spyro Remade Classic Comic - Malefor Vs Spyro Poster - Portal of Power - Character Roster - Game'' Adventure Packs £14.99 - Fiddlesticks Workshop Set Piece - Buzz Saw £14.99 - Elder Fish Sanctuary Set Piece - Samuray £14.99 - Mystery Manor Set Piece - Pop-Hat £14.99 - Spellpunk Labyrinth Set Piece - Dreamcatcher Waves Wave 1 - Standard Starter Pack Race Tracks There are 21 old race tracks returning to this game Land * Pandercastle Raceway * Chompy Mountain * Dragon Spine * Temple Of Boom * Grill-X's Big BBQ * The Afterparty * Temple Of Arkus Sea * Pandercastle Waterpark * Octoasis * Tropic Plunder * Gooey Goo Works * Mystical Vault * The Golden Temple * Frozen Fossil Festival (Extension) Sky * Pandercastle Skyride * Calamity Canyon * Cloud Factory * The Clock Rock * Cluck's Cuckoo Nest * Frosty Volcano * Arkeyan Forge New Tracks There are 9 new race tracks and a special 3 in 1 race! Land * Sunscraper Speedway * The Land of the Undead * Wilikin Workshop Sea * Fizzland * Rainfish Riviera * Monster Marsh Sky * Phoenix Sanctuary * Midnight Heist * Shellmont Storm Tri-Race * Abandoned Amusement Park Battle Arenas * Frozen Outpost * Fiery Forge * Quicksand Quarry * Rampant Ruins * Tic Toc Terrace New Arenas * Gladfly Gauntlet * Winner's Circle * Telescope Trouble * Motley Mayhem * Mudwater Marsh Category:Games Category:Areas Category:Spin-Offs